Cause and Effect
by carlisleedwardemmettjasper
Summary: Rosalie tells Edward Bella is dead. Edwards POV, other chapters Esme maybe Carlisle POV. Fantastic story!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does!

Cause and Effect

Edward's POV

This was not an easy thing to go through I left the love of my existence because she's in love with a wretched monster, me. And it had especially killed me when I had to leave my family. They were all worried about me especially Esme and Carlisle. I remembered the night I had decided to leave. Carlisle was horrorstruck and I could tell him and Esme were about to start crying the tears that would never come, but I had succeeded in my plan to ruin my life completely, because Carlisle and Esme didn't hold up much longer after that they drove me to the airport and that's when Esme lost it. She started sobbing and threw herself into my arms and just couldn't stop, until Carlisle finally got her off so that I could catch my plane, but it struck me deep when I heard Carlisle's attempt to hide his sobs. So what was I doing here in a shifty disgustingly hid attic somewhere on the shady side of Rio de Janeiro, when I should be home with Bella and Carlisle and Esme? I had no idea. There was an annoying ring, which broke the dead silence that had been hovering around the dust hidden attic. I checked the caller id. Wow that was a shock _Rosalie is Calling_ is what was written on the outside of the phone. She was probably just trying to rub it in that in a matter of 6 months I had managed to completely tear my life to shreds. It kept ringing so I decided to get this over with, "What do you want Rosalie?" "How long are you going to keep hiding in the darkest corners of the earth?" "Why do you care? aren't you just exceptionally happy?" "You know I always thought you were very intelligent but apparently I was wrong!" "Yes well that's all fine and well, but lets get down to the part where you stop wasting my life!" "Fine, I want you back in the family Edward where you're supposed to be! It's been just horrid the whole time and it's getting on my nerves especially the way Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme act. Carlisle hasn't laughed, smiled, or even shown any sounds of authority in 6 months. Esme well she's been pretty much just a wreck, I can hear her and Carlisle crying over there precious boy all night long."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

Cause and Effect- Chapter 2

Edwards POV

I was ashamed of myself, well I had been ashamed of myself before but now I just thought I was the lowest demon in hell. How could I hurt Carlisle and Esme that way? I had very rarely ever seen Carlisle cry. I had seen him cry when I was leaving for the train station. But he had always been the family's center the one that stood strong while the rest of us fell apart. And I have been making him and Esme cry every night for 6 months. "Edward are you still there?" "Yes and I can't come back not until Bella is safe." "But don't you see Edward you don't have to worry about that any more… uh…. never mind." "What Rosalie what is it did something happen to Bella?" "No um…nothing except maybe she *cough* jumped off a cliff and killed herself *cough*." It definitely hadn't sunken in yet. "Edward? See this means you can come home and we can be a family again, and you can move o- Edward?" I crushed the phone in my hand into 30 separate pieces all held together by the wires, but I had barely realized what I had done until I had thrown the phone the full length of the room, through the brick wall, and through the window of the building next to the one I was standing in. That's when I lost it I had by now thrown myself on the ground, doubled over in more pain than anyone could ever comprehend. The hole that I been there now ripped itself out until it felt like there was noting left. In that instance I thought of 200 different ways to kill myself quickly to be reunited with Bella. But somewhere in my mind I thought of Carlisle and Esme, I should tell them how much I love them. That Carlisle is my father, and that I love him. And that Esme has been closer to a mother to me than anyone else on earth. Alice would see what I was planning and tell them herself I didn't have to rip them up further.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

Cause and Effect chapter 3

Rosalie POV

Oh Crap. Just about 3 seconds ago Alice barged in the house and started yelling at me, and then just fell to the floor with the weakest look I have ever seen. "Esme and Carlisle are coming." She managed to muster up through her unmoving lips. Carlisle and Esme walked in and Alice just looked weaker. Esme rushed to her "Alice, dear what happened?" Alice stood up and then looked at Carlisle and Esme now standing next to each other. "Carlisle, Esme Rosalie told Edward that Bella is dead so now he is going to Italy." Esme slowly started to understand and then broke down sobbing as heavily as I had ever seen her into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle just stood staring at nothing. "What?" Carlisle asked like he didn't understand a bit of what she was saying. I could tell that Carlisle was attempting to keep strong but you could see him shaking. "You know perhaps we should go upstairs and think about this." Carlisle suggested, I could that Carlisle was just trying to escape the room so he could completely fall apart. He and Esme rushed up to their room quickly.

Carlisle POV

My son, my boy. Was going to get himself killed, on purpose. I had always felt the fatherly role in Edward's life but just lately did I feel like a father to Edward and I could tell he felt like my son. I couldn't stand this how could he do this to me and Esme? Edward would never purposely hurt someone, he…he… Oh how proud I have been of him. I knew it wasn't right to pick favorites of your children but I would have to say that Edward was always my favorite. And of course I loved Bella like one of my own, because really she had joined the family. And the fact she died is just heart wrenching, and then my son killing himself by going to visit my dear old friends. I hoped to dear god that Aro treasured our friendship enough not to kill my most beloved son. I had begun to ponder this while I just stare frozen in this bewitched stance on the bed, while Esme sobbed away into my arms. And then just thinking about all the years I had spent with my son finally got me out of my frozen position and into crying spasms. I had started sobbing and not just sobbing, tears from my chest so loud people in China could probably heard it, and I was also visibly shaking myself and the bed. Until I hadn't realized it but my head was in my hands while the sobs that tore out of me shook the bed, myself, and Esme so hard it couldn't probably knock down a building. Esme had come and draped about me and continued sobbing herself, we were both sobbing for our favorite missing son. And we both prayed to God he would return back to our arms soon. So for the rest of the night we lay there sobbing harder than ever. Every night we did this sobbed into each others arms all night long. But it was different now like we just found out the world was coming to an end tomorrow morning, and in essence it was, Edward had pretty much been our worlds for a long time. And that realization only brought on harder sobs.


End file.
